Parselmouth
by Winny Geasley
Summary: (part 1) I've added much more to it, so I's not really a romance anymore. please review


"GET ON THE BUS, BEFORE I TAKE TEN MORE POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR" Snape shouted for the third time.  
  
"Whats going on out there?" asked Harry  
  
"I don't know," answered Ron, "theres a huge crowd gathered around the entrance to the 3rd years' bus. Its looks like their whole grade is out there!"  
  
Just then, Harry and Ron's bus started to move, so Ron turned back around  
  
"I'ts probably a new shade of lipstick or somthing stupid like that." said Harry  
  
"Some lady on the street tried to sell me some lipstick that changes color when you talk" said Hermione.   
  
"You would look really hot with color changing lipstick, Herm," said Ron. They all laughed at that. "I don't think all the third years were gathering around lipstick though. There were a lot of guys in the crowd. Mostly guys I'd say."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other 4th years were on the bus to Hogwarts from the first Hogsmede visit of the year.   
  
"So, Harry, what did you think of Hosmede?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Its was great!"  
  
"You really have to go to Hogmede with _us_ sometime," said Ron.  
  
"I did. I hung out for a half hour with you guys."  
  
"That doesn't count. That was only because you had to but her a chrismas present."  
  
"I went with you last time!"  
  
"Sneaking around in Hosmede under the invisability cloak doesnt count. You have to come around Hogmede with us, and not have to be carefull that people dont see you."  
  
"Ok, ok, maybe next time."  
  
"Everybody off the bus" said Professer Flitwick  
  
At dinner that night, Phillip, a third year from Hufflepuff, came over to the Gryffindor table, snuck up behind Tara, a third year, and hugged her from behind. Tara was so surspised that she jumped up and knocked over her chair. then she lost her balance and tryed to hold on to the table put wound up turning over her plate. "Phil," she screamed.  
  
"Sorry, Tar, I didn't relize you would react that way," said Phillip putting his arm around her.  
  
"Phillip, please. I'm trying to eat."  
  
"k, See you later, sexy," He said pinching her butt before he walked away. Tara's face was turning red with anger. She picked up a Handful of food that had fallen off her plate, and threw it at Phillip.  
  
"Tara! you know better than to throw food." It was Professer McGonagall.  
  
"I'm Sorry Professer. It won't happen again."  
  
"I know you won't, Especially after I take twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"TWENTY?!?!?!" exclaimed almost the whole table.  
  
"Yes." She said as she walked away.  
  
"How can she do that?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I know," said Ron, "Thats more than you can earn in a class."  
  
As they were walking out of the Great Hall, they heard someone say, "Hi Harry."  
  
Ron and Hermione giggled and continued walking. Harry waited for them to be out of sight before he turned to his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Cho," hey said putting his arm around her and walked out with her. "Did you see what all the third years were gathering around today?"  
  
"No. What was it?"  
  
"I don't know. Thats why I asked you."  
  
Cho Smiled and kissed him on the check. "Oooo a mystery"  
  
"Common! lets go see Tara's new snake! I havent seen it yet," someone said to thier freind as they rushed past.  
  
"Not anymore," Harry said to Cho  
  
They reached the classroom that they hung out in after dinner on Sundays since mid-September, when they satrted going out. Harry opened the door for Cho and then went in himself.   
  
"Hey, Harry, How come you ditched me for 45 minutes today at Hogsmede?"  
  
"I wanted to hang out with my other friends for a little while."  
  
"Yeah, about you friends...um"  
  
"Is there something wrong with my friends?" harry demanded, as he stood up.  
  
"No, no sit down, Harry." He did. "Today in Charms, I heard Monica say that you really like Herimione and not me."  
  
"Monica's a Gossip; She needs some Gossip. I heard that Monica likes me, so shes probably trying to get you to break up with me. Dont worry, Hermione is just a friend."  
  


***  


  
The next day at breakfast, Phillip and his best freind Alex walked in late to breakfast, and the whole hall started laughing. Phillip is much taller than Alex, so they always look funny together, but that wasn't what everyone was laughing at. Phillips clothes were much too small for him.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Harry heard someone whisper. ''I need to talk to you." It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.   
  
"If its about Cho-"   
  
"It isn't. PLEASE can i talk to you." Harry looked at her. She looked even more nervous than she had in Harry's second year when Ginny wanted to tell him something.  
  
"Ok, Ginny, what is it"  
  
"I can't say it in here."  
  
Harry sighed, and led her out of the Great Hall so that they could talk.  
  
"Um, Harry, remember when I was a first year and I got the diary and I was taking to Tom and..." She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I got some of You-Know-Who in me too!" she sobbed  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"When he took all my energy, and I was about to die, and then you came and killed him so my life came back to me, I got some of _his _life too." she said in between sniffles   
  
"It's all in your head. Don't worry about it. Come lets go back in," he suggested trying to pull her back in  
  
"No, Harry listen," she wailed. She looked around to make sure no one else was listening, then she said very quietly, "I'm a parselmouth."  
  
Harry stopped dragging her. "What?!?!"  
  
"Y'know Tara's new snake? well when I was looking at it, and...and it was talking to me."  
  
"Ginny, class is going to start really soon. Can we talk about this later? like, maybe tonight, in the common room."  
  
"I wanted to tell you last night in the common room, but you weren't there. Where were you?"  
  
"We'll talk about his later. I've gotta get to class. I've got Snape now."  
  
"Ohhhh, I know why."  
  


***  


  
"So what did Ginny need to tell you about?" asked Ron during potions.  
  
"Nothing," asnwered Harry  
  
"It didn't seem like nothing. She was acting like it was pretty important"  
  
"Ok, Its wasn't nothing." Harry went back to making his potion. He didn't want to get too many points knocked off Gryffindor, but it was hard to concentrate. He kept thinking about Ginny. "You have parts of Voldermort in you and your fine," he kept telling himself. But still, he was worried about her.  
  


***  


  
"Harry," said Ginny as they walked out of the Great Hall, "If we talk about it in the common room, everyone will hear us."  
  
They continued walking toward the common room anyway.  
  
"So, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Where do you go with Cho?"  
  
Harry blushed "If she sees me go in there with you, she'll get mad"  
  
"Common Harry_,_" complained Ginny, "We cant talk in the middle of all these people!"  
  
"So we'll go to the common room. We can use a blanketing charm so no one can hear us."  
  
"Yartogo," said Ginny to the portirait of the fat lady. they had reached the common room, and sat down in an unoccupied corner.  
  
"Recessus," said Harry waving his wand, "that should do it. So you were saying before that Tara's snake was talking to you, what did it say?"  
  
"it said 'sssstop' "  
  
"Are you sure it was the snake talking and not one of the people in the crowd?"  
  
"That was what I thought at first, but then, last night... remember yesterday when Phillip came to our table and Tara got angry?"  
  
"How could I not."  
  
"Well, last night, I couldn't sleep cause I was thinking about the incedent with the snake, and then Tara got up from bed. I was tired so I just tried to ignore her and go back to sleep. Then she took her snake out of its cage, and started talking to it. First she was just telling Marvin, thats what she named her sanke, about Phillip and what had happened with him. I figured she just wanted to talk it out. But then she got very quiet it was hard to hear her. I tryed to listen, but I only got a word out here and there. then I heard Marvin say 'yessss' and she put Marvin down, and he crawled out the door. I couldn't sleep at all last night. y'know how Phillip came in today wearing clothes that were much too small for him? I asked him why today in Herbology, and he told me that someone had stolen all his clothes so he was wearing Alex's. I'd bet anything that last night, Tara told Marvin to steal Phillip's clothes."  
  
"This is a big problem. Were going to need someone's help, like Dumbledore's or something." said Harry after Ginny had finished her story.  
  
"Harry, we don't have any proof. What are they going to do? and if Tara finds out that we know whats been going on, she'll be extra careful, and maybe do something to us!"  
  
They sat in silence for almost five minutes before Harry suggested that they go to bed.  
  
"If you think of anything, tell me tomorrow. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too. If Tara does anything tonight, try to listen, but don't let her know that you know what she's up to."  
  
Harry went into his room, changed into his pajamas, and got into bed. But before he could fall asleep, Ron started talking to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Harry rolled over. "You looked like you were getting pretty cozy with my sister tonight."  
  
"Ron, you know I'm going out with Cho. I wouldn't do that to her."  
  
"I know thats why I'm asking."  
  
"Ginny really needed to talk to me aout something."  
  
"Harry, something is going on between you and Ginny, and I want to know what it is. People told me that they couldn't even hear you becuase you were using the blanketing charm. If its that private, It can't be good."  
  
"Listen, Ron, Ginny is worried about something, and she wanted to talk to me. I'm trying to help her. Don't worry about it."  
  
"It really looks like shes just saying that so that you'll talk to her. You know she likes you, right?"  
  
"Ron, go back to sleep." Harry rolled over and went to sleep, But Ron stayed up for a little while wondering what what up between Harry and Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know my spelling sux, so please find something else to say in your review. to all those flamers who are about to say "no no. hermione and harry hugged once in three years so now they have to be together forever!" I say this: **** you 


End file.
